Sensei
Sensei (formerly known as ?????? before the Card-Jitsu game and Dojo Courtyard were released) is a penguin prophet that first appeared digging out the Dojo when it got severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey." He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot. He wears the color Gray, which is not currently available to players. Sensei appears to be an old Penguin. He has a small white beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Japanese straw hat. Sensei refers new ninjas or students as 'grasshoppers.' Card-Jitsu He later revealed he would launch a card game for training known as "Card-Jitsu." His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher," implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards penguins colored belts for their progress in Card-Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. He has all of the Card-Jitsu cards. Appearances On July 3 to July 5, 2009, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick. The award for finding him is an autographed background and a stamp. He was also seen during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20, 2009, and during the Water Dojo Scavenger Hunt in November 2010. He also visited during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Interview *In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed things about Ninjas and himself. All of which where spoken in Haiku. *In an exclusive interview with Sensei on September 16, 2009 about the orange sky and the machine in the Ninja Hideout, Sensei said, "We will use the fire to awaken the mountain." He also said, "always look to the mountains." graphics.]] File:Sensei interview.PNG|The Club Penguin Times interviews Sensei (click to enlarge) Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card-Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." and Rockhopper built the migrator and Sensei built the Dojo But when first asked Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" For the entire month of November 2011 Sensei has taken Aunt Arctic's place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section of the Club Penguin Times. In issue number 317 a penguin asked if he knew Rockhopper and he replied "Ah, Rockhopper. Yes, the Captain and I have shared many a cup of tea. Many years ago, I began to teach Rockhopper Card-Jitsu. Yet, I found, pirates can be as unpredictable as the elements. The seas call to Rockhopper. He must listen." Meaning that for sure Rockhopper and Sensei knew each other personally, though he does not say anything about them being related. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: "I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can!" (Sensei often tricks penguins, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it!" (Sensei often tricks penguins by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: "I will name the color of something and you have to name it!" *Ninja Run: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout "FIRE!" and ninjas must run to something with fire on it. *Sensei Says: Sensei shouts an element and you must run to the symbol of that element on the floor. *The Training Game: This is an unofficial name. Sensei shouts out a command, such as "NINJAS VANISH!" or "NINJAS CONCENTRATE!" It is similar to "Rockhopper Says." Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku ''' The simplest penguin Knows that every journey begins With a single step '''The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie We must have honor and strength And chocolate chips How to write a haiku To write a haiku You just need to write three lines Of 5, 7, 5 syllables The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine The Black Puffle Like the black puffle Sometimes we don't like to smile But skateboard instead The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku An epic awesome Haiku This Haiku is done Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round Search all across the island Be very careful The Greatest Ninja The greatest ninja Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Ninja Path Long is the journey With many wins and losses We must learn from both Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wonderous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Gary: Gary? I do not know much about him... I hear he is a famous scientist. *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. Trivia *"Sensei" means "a man who is older" or "teacher" in Japanese. *His greetings are "Greetings, grasshoppers!" and "Hello & Good Day." *There was no Stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7, 2010. It arrived on November 16 2010. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! This is also one of Sensei's major roles. *Sensei has a unique Player Card which is a picture of him sitting down in a Fire Ninja outfit. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Unlike Gary the Gadget Guy, it seems that Sensei enjoys crowds. *Sensei only comes to one party a year. *He might not go in the Dojo since when penguins roll their mouse over the Sensei (un-mascot, not a player), it looks like Sensei without his name sitting down, and penguins would get confused between the player Sensei and the fake Sensei. *Sensei was the only penguin to live in Club Penguin Island before penguins found it. This explains why he lives in the mountains. *Sensei built the Dojo. *According to swf. files, Sensei may have a special Haiku button on the keyboard, just like the button "J" stands for "jokes."http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/5/5e/Dance_Contest_swf_Glitch.jpg *According to the Penguin Times (issue 316), Sensei has a completed Amulet, with all the elements. *Sensei is expected to be showing up in servers in the upcoming November 24th Card-Jitsu Party 2011. *In November 2011, Sensei would answer all of your questions in Penguin Times. The 'Ask Aunt Arctic' was re-named to 'Ask Sensei.' *Sensei knows of Rockhopper. *Sensei is the 6th oldest mascot in Club Penguin, first appearing in November 2008. *Sensei always leaves a server by saying "SENSEI VANISH!" Unless a glitch occurs. *As revealed in the animated short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei," Sensei has a deep, Japanese-like voice. *Sensei trained Aunt Arctic in November 2011. *Sensei once called Rockhopper impatient. Gallery Sensei Player Card Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card." Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. Fire_sensei_card.png|Fire Suit WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Water Suit Proofsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. Sensei in-game avatar Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow. Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Fire Dojo. Water Sensei12342536457.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Water Dojo. Sensei In-game.png|Sensei, Fire Sensei, and Water Sensei. Sensei Background ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's Player Card. ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pickup. Sensei Spotted Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. Sensei1.1.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.2.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.3.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.4.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.30.55 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.14 PM.png|Sensei in his chair at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.03 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.36 PM.png|Sensei when people started pouring into the cove. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.01 PM.png|Sensei relaxing at the cove. He finds it peaceful. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 8.57.29 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the Plaza during the Card Jitsu Party of 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-29 at 6.34.50 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Senseiffdfdfd.png|Sensei spotted at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screenshot_3.png|Sensei spotted at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.50.09 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.53.36 PM.png|SENSEI VANISH in Spanish. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 5.16.03 PM.png|Sensei in his Fire Ninja outfit spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.07 PM.png|Water Sensei at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.31 PM.png|Sensei in his fire suit at the card jitsu party. It seems as though his outfit changes depending on where he is. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.27.52 PM.png|"SENSEI VANISH!" at the card jitsu party Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 6.54.06 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-03 at 5.56.47 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Sensei Playing Card-Jitsu sensei and rockhopper.PNG|The picture shows Sensei using a power card featuring Rockhopper. Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card. Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu. Sensei card.GIF|Sensei using Sensei card. The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. Surf Sensi.PNG|Sensei surfing in a Card Jitsu Game Artwork 120px-CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei doing a Ninja pose. Sensei'scard.png|Sensei's Invitation to every single penguin. Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. Water Sensei.png|Sensei in his FAKE drawn Water Suit. Sensei's Full Amulet.jpg|Sensei with the completed Amulet. SenseiPic.PNG|Sensei in his FAKE drawn Fire Suit. SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei in his real Fire Suit. 72_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Sensei in it. SensPizza.PNG|Sensei sleepwalking. Sensei's Toys SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei as a Mix 'n' Match figure. Other things Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Note the Gray penguin. Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei as he appears in the short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei." See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Progress *Ninja Mask *Sensei Autographed Background *Fire Dojo *Volcano *Fire Suit *Water Suit *Water Gem *Fire Gem http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_YI3AG9uVETQ/SRJYgujA23I/AAAAAAAAAJQ/0XxRGmUsIvE/s400/100_0894.jpg Category:Ninjas Category:Dojo Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Article Category:FAOTW